


Coffee And Cake

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p><p>Anonymous asked a question</p><p>Coffee Shop AU please and thank you!!</p><p>---</p><p>http://blue-jello-for-spiderman.tumblr.com/post/72214124747/coffee-shop-au-please-and-thank-you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee And Cake

\---

Anonymous asked a question

Coffee Shop AU please and thank you!!

\---

Jason smiles as he looks up to see Tim standing on the other side of the counter. It's lucky that there aren't any other customers in the store because Jason always pauses to talk with his boyfriend before he gets his order ready and today is no different. 

"Hey Babe."

Tim looks up from his phone, blinking like he only just realised where he was, before meeting Jason's eyes. A smile breaks out on his face as he leans over the counter to give Jason a quick kiss in greeting. 

"Hey Jay."

Jason grins as they both lean back, turning he starts to prepare Tim's usual drink. Tim smiles as he heads to a booth. Settling down he swings his bag off his shoulder and takes out his laptop before he begins working. 

It's quiet in the store so he doesn't have to worry about disturbing people with the click of keys or being disturbed by the chatter of other people. 

Jason walks over to the table placing a cup by Tim's elbow, Tim smiles before frowning when a plate is placed in front of him as well. 

Jason leans forward giving Tim's hand a quick squeeze. "My shift ends in an hour, so we can get something real to eat, okay?"

Tim frowns but squeezes Jason's hand back. 

Grinning Jason steps away. "Don't give me that look, I know you haven't eaten any proper food yet today."

\---


End file.
